1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors for coaxial cables and, more particularly, to connectors for coaxial cables which have annularly corrugated outer conductors.
2. Technical Background
A coaxial cable is characterized by having an inner electrical conductor, an outer electrical conductor, and an insulator between the inner and outer electrical conductors. The inner electrical conductor may be hollow or solid. At the end of coaxial cable, a connector is attached to allow for mechanical and electrical coupling of the coaxial cable.
Connectors for coaxial cables have been used throughout the coaxial cable industry for a number of years. One type of coaxial cable has an annularly corrugated outer conductors and plain cylindrical inner conductors. Generally, connectors for these coaxial cables are different from those where the outer electrical conductors are smooth or uncorrugated. As an example, one connector has a single annular clamping portion that meshes with the last valley in the corrugated outer conductor providing a single circumferential point of contact. Without additional axial reinforcement from the coaxial cable connector, physical gyrations of the cable found in field applications due to weather and vibration can cause undue stress and, ultimately, material fatigue of the corrugated cable outer conductor.
Therefore, there is a continuing need for improved high performance coaxial cable connectors that are easy and fast to install and un-install, particularly under field conditions. Also, since these connectors are generally installed in the field, they should be pre-assembled into one piece connectors, so that the possibility of dropping and losing small parts, misplacing O-rings, damaging or improperly lubricating O-rings, or other assembly errors in the field is minimized. Additionally, it should be possible for the coaxial cable connector to be installed and removed without the use of any special tools.